everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Calico
sounds like wood pipes playing a nice tune-(translation)"Life is pretty nice right now,but it could be better if we try to make it that way." Description: Willow Calico is the daughter of the cat from Peter and the Wolf. She's a Royal,but Willow's planning to play with Ashiko Kestrel(A.K.A.,the one who's the next little bird in Peter and the Wolf),not try to eat her. Character: Appearance: Willow has long ginger brown hair,light green eyes,light skin,and has calico cat ears and a tail. Willow's also very petite and usually carries around some bright yellow wood pipes with her(which is weird,since she sounds like wood pipes to everyone except to her friends). Personality: If Willow and her friends were layers in the Earth's surface,then Willow would be the inner core. You see,when it comes to her friends,Willow's always there for them. She steers them in the right direction,is the first to comfort them when they're sad,is very supportive,is the one who tries to give them helpful advice,is the peacemaker when her friends are in a fight,etc.,etc. As you can tell,Willow deeply cares about her friends,and will do almost anything for them. However,she also cares about the rest of the students as well,and will sometimes do anything for anyone if she thinks that they deserve it,which makes her a bit naive,and a person that someone could possibly manipulate. Even though Willow wants her friends to be safe,she's terrible at conversations. Whenever someone is bullying her friends,she tries to stand up for them,but only gets her words caught up in her throat and a really embarrassing moment. Even though there are exceptions to this(like when Willow needs to be a peacemaker and she's talking with her friends),Willow basically fails to strike up a conversation every single time she meets someone new,which might mean that she's incredibly shy to strangers or something like that. Willow also has a major case of stage fright. Whenever she gets on a stage,she forgets what she was thinking about,her mind goes blank,'a cat gets her tongue',and she runs to the nearest exit. So,yeah,Willow doesn't have very good social skills around the school,but it's a totally different story online. You see,Willow promotes and helps a lot of stuff online,and also has excellent social skills in there which only helps people understand and talk with Willow better. StoryCategory:Anthropomorphic It's basically about a boy named Peter,a cat,and a little bird capturing a wolf. There was also a duck in there,but it got eaten alive by the wolf before it was captured. How does Willow come into it? Well,a few months after the events of the tale,Peter and the Wolf,the cat got a mate and later had Willow and her brothers and sisters. Later,when Willow was 13 in human years,The Blue Fairy flew by the family and,realizing that she forgot to give one of the children of the cat(from the tale,Peter and the Wolf) a human(or anthro) form,gave Willow one after talking to her parents about it. Relationships Family Willow has a great relationship with her parents and siblings. They're a really balanced family,and like to explore a lot. Friends Right now,Willow's friends are Ashiko Kestrel,Viola Peterson,and Trumpetra Anasplat. Willow would probably have more friends if the other students at Ever After High had the ability to understand her and if Willow had the ability to strike up conversations. Romance Willow doesn't have a boyfriend and/or have any crushes for someone right now. Outfits Basic Willow wears a pale green dress with white buttons and icy blue shoes. Legacy Day Willow wears a white dress and shoes with orange and black streaks on them. Getting Fairest Willow wears a blue-gray dress and scarlet shoes. Thronecoming Willow wears an emerald green dress,a scarlet headband,and black shoes. Category:Characters Category:Peter and the Wolf Category:Royals